This is understood as a location on the characteristic curve at which the flow stalls as a consequence of detachment of the flow along the fan blades, with the result that the power consumption of the fan, and consequently also the flow rate generated by it, decrease. This phenomenon occurs principally in radial, axial, and diagonal fans, but can also be relevant, for example, in BLDC (BrushLess Direct Current) motors in other applications.